bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga Utakata
:"Without seeing... without being..." - Seireitou-shishō Saiga Utakata (うたかたサイガ, Utakata Saiga) is a mysterious man whom serves Sōkudo, though who's purpose seems to serve a higher purpose than that of a follower. He is one of the Three Cards, and serves as the unofficial leader among the three. Born from the illicit relationship of a Shinigami and a female Human, Saiga views himself as an "unnatural being", and wishes to purge the entire Reikai of these split-race beings. He also serves as the middleman between Sōkudo and the Ikken Kyūkage of the L'Obscurité. Saiga was one of the founding members of the Hakkō Ichiu, holding the title God Blade (神刃, Shinken). Appearance Personality Saiga is significantly more individualistic than the other followers of Sōkudo, in the sense that he doesn't await directions or confirmations from the latter before undergoing actions. While other subordinates rarely act without consulting each other, Saiga is usually the one giving orders, and acts as a middleman between Sōkudo and the L'Obscurité. In addition, he generally approaches problems through a pragmatic point of view, but if necessary, Saiga will also act with brute force and apparent rage. He is shown to always bear a rather serious look on his face, and in support of his more quiet and uncaring attitude, he is a devout follower of Satsujinken, just like his master. However, unlike that of Sōkudo, he appears to geniunely believe in peace, and wishes for the world to become one where bloodshed and fighting isn't necessary. These actions are subtlely shown in his interest in animals, such as helping a wounded bird and protecting a wolf that was injured in the aftermath of a battle between Kintarō Hijikata and Jūsuke Kannogi. Saiga also seems to have some connection to Ryōmaru Sagara, appearing to be somewhat concerned when the latter is sent by L'Obscurité on a mission to kill Minato Kuramoto. Evident by his personal actions, Saiga has an intense hatred of split-race beings, people who possess mixed blood of different species or have gained the power of another being. He compares these beings to a virus, and that they must be purged from existence for there to exist a "pure peace". Saiga has also shown to be a bit sexist, as shown when he refused to fight Saori Sumeragi, because she is a woman. In addition, being parallel with his honor code, he refuses to fight anyone who is injured. Saiga has also shown himself to be stubborn to a point rivaling that of Seireitou. While he shows to be ruthless and very serious most the time, when compared to the other two of Sōkudo's Three Cards, Saiga has proven to be very honorable. He stopped his fight with Raian Getsueikirite and assisted him in trying to save Tōshi Kyōkaku from Yokoshima when the latter interfered, promising to assist in saving Tōshi. Seireitou, in addition, vouches that Saiga is a man who keeps his word. He also wishes that younger students, such as Minato Kuramoto, won't lose their lives in battle, showing a more compassionate side and also can sometimes contrast his hatred toward split-race beings. In battle, Saiga retains no mercy for an opponent, to almost sadistic means. An instance of this is shown during his fight with Jihan Kanda, in which he allowed the latter to fight on his own turf and even use all of his best moves, only to quickly catch him off-guard and strike with a fatal attack. Seireitou noted that this style of fighting was similar to his own, in which one "puts his opponent's heart off-guard" and then retaliates without an ounce of mercy. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Being the right-hand man of Sōkudo, it isn't a surprise that Saiga would possess immense levels of spiritual energy. Saori Sumeragi, who rarely fears any enemies, found him extraordinary within a few seconds of exchanging blows. Even Minato Kuramoto, who has already encountered spiritual energy from Captain-level opponents several times, finds Saiga's reiatsu unbelievable and intimidating. On top of that, it is hinted by Seireitou Kawahiru that Saiga has been suppressing his spiritual energy the entire time. Kamui has stated himself that Saiga is "a dangerous person to contend with unwisely." Seireitou commented that he can't feel any murderous intent in Saiga's reiatsu, but at the same time, he is incapable of reading Saiga's heart during battle. Master of Martial Arts: Under Construction Immense Strength: Saiga is capable of grand feats of physical strength, evident by his build. He could, initially, catch the attacking Shikai-released blade of Shunsui Kyōraku with his bare hand. He was able to also stand up to the offensive power of Raian Getsueikirite's Fullbring, a testament to his incredible strength. Zanpakutō Rōkashisui (蘆花止水, Stilled Wave of Water) is the name of Saiga's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a large broadsword. The handle is covered in black leather, with a number of jewels on the basket-shaped guard part of the Zanpakutō. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Distinguish" (毟る, mushiru). :Shikai Special Ability: Saiga's Zanpakutō has the power of Choice (選択, Konomi), in which Saiga can actually "choose" what to cut with the blade. In other words, Rōkashisui can make itself intangible to any solid objects and even treat liquids and air as if they have solid form. Saiga uses this power to kill many of his opponents by slashing away their vital organs without damaging the skin, as well as avoiding damage. He can also cause his Zanpakutō to pass through another's Zanpakutō, making it nigh impossible to contend with Rōkashisui as one would normally fight, and as a result, makes it improbable to block the Zanpakutō's blade. Combined with his Fullbring, Saiga is considered to be nearly unbeatable. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Fullbring Seeing is Believing (拝見信じる, Mite ni Shinjiru): Saiga's Fullbring uses his black sunglasses as a focus for his power. This Fullbring allows himself to switch between his physical form and a projected form, through the use of light reflection and light refraction, though how this is possible hasn't yet been explained on Saiga's part. Saiga, when in projected form, can allow physical and spiritual attacks to bypass his person, seemingly allowing attacks to pass through him as if he isn't there. However, in order to attack on his part, he must revert back to his physical state, leaving him open to attack. When observed by Raian Getsueikirite, it was noted that Saiga's spiritual energy would become untraceable when he phases into objects, but that his spiritual energy can still be felt when he switches with a projected form. Quotes * "Only a human mind could develop something as insipid as love." * (To Minato Kuramoto) "Why, Kuramoto Minato? Why do you do it? Why even bother getting up from the dirt? Why continue fighting a pointless battle against me? Do you actually believe that you're fighting for a cause? For more than just your survival? ...That's just it. You probably don't even know what it is you think you're fighting for. Is that right? Is it for freedom, or for truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love? Illusions, Kuramoto Minato. Mere trickery of your sense of reality. Temporary constructs of a feeble human mind... trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose! And all of them as artificial as you Jinki Fragments!" Behind the Scenes